Nightmares
by GraceEliza21
Summary: One-Shot Percy wakes up screaming overnight and forgets who he is for moments until he is reminded after the Battle in Manhattan. His mom is the only one that knows, for now? "He was shaking and sweating in his sheets, looking around frantically wondering where he was. He took some deep breaths when he realized that he was home." *Disclaimer* Don't own the characters, my plot.


**Okay, so here is a quick one-shot that just popped into my head, I know it's weird and stuff but just read it, I think you'll like it. So please review, flames welcome and I'll see you at the bottom!**

**(Revised, it's better than before in my opinion.)**

Percy woke up in the morning, screaming. He was shaking and sweating in his sheets, looking around frantically wondering where he was. He took some deep breaths when he realized that he was home, in his room, alone. His mom opened his door with a glass of water, ready to calm him down again. This has been happening ever since he returned from the Titan war in New York. He would wake up screaming and she would come in and comfort him. Percy knew something was wrong, that something and changed, but could never tell what was causing him to wake up in this panic.

He never told anyone; not Annabeth, not Grover, not Thalia, not even Blackjack knew. Percy's mom did ask Chiron about it behind his, not that Percy knew. Chiron said that this happens a lot to his heroes and that Percy needed time to adjust. He needed time to get his mind off the horrors of war.

One day, when Annabeth came by early in the morning, she almost caught Percy. Percy's mom was in his room when she heard the door open and Annabeth's voice. Sally told Percy to get dressed and went to stall for time. When Percy came out he didn't look like the scared boy he was five minutes before, he looked like the strong leader who won the war for the gods.

It was about three weeks before someone noticed anything. Percy had to go back to camp the next day, so Grover came by early in the morning to help him pack up, but he just came a little too early. He heard the screams from outside and ran in, expecting a monster trying to kill Percy. What he didn't expect was to see Percy shaking and sweating in bed, looking like a lost little boy. Miss Jackson rushed by Grover, partially ignoring him and sat by the chair at Percy's side, the one she put there after a week straight of nightmares.

Percy sat up and tried to speak, looking confused and lost, but his mom shushed him and made him drink the water. He drained whole cup and then blink a few times, a look of understanding coming over his face. Percy nodded and laid down again, looking exhausted, not even realizing Grover was there. Grover slowly back out of the room, Miss Jackson right behind him. They both knew Percy wasn't ready to return to camp, but if he didn't the other campers would be worried.

Grover said that he would stay with Percy in his cabin, taking over Miss Jackson's role of making Percy remember he was okay every morning. Percy soon came out with a smile on his face dressed in a Yankees tee and jeans with his generic messy black hair. When he saw Grover, he paused, wondering if Grover saw his episode. With a slight nod of the head Percy's whole world came crashing down. He wasn't Percy Jackson, the strong, friendly guy who was so selfless it will get him killed; now he was Percy Jackson, the one everyone should be worried about. His breathing picked up and he started walking backwards, wanting to escape this problem and forget it ever happened. Grover stopped him and they talked. Neither of them realized for how long but by the end of the day they had an understanding, that no one could know about Percy's nightmare. Percy never said what they were about, Grover and Miss Jackson never asked. There was only one thing that all three of them knew about the dreams, they were so bad that they made Percy forget.

The next couple months everything was okay, Percy and Grover roomed in the Poseidon cabin and Grover helped Percy calm down in the morning. Nobody ever thought anything of it. That was, until the Stoll's pulled a prank. They made it so that when Percy woke up he was on top of the rockwall, all alone. The Stoll's were there waiting, along with other campers. Clarisse was there, so was Annabeth, yelling at them to bring Percy down. Nico showed up, and Grover was there, climbing the wall to get to Percy. Everyone was there, waiting to see what would happen when their leader would wake up. Grover was flying up the was,praying to every god he could think of the today Percy would be nightmare free, hoping that no one would see him is his oblivious moment that started everyday. It would break him if everybody knew, it would ruin him.

There was one moment where everyone was silent, all the talking stopped, and at that exact moment Percy woke up. His screams could be heard all over camp, everyone heard them. He woke up all the campers who already weren't waiting for him. Chiron was awoken and ran to where the noise was coming from. Every camper already up froze, not knowing what was going on. Grover kept moving, now flying up the wall at crazier speeds than before. Percy, jumped up and looked around, no idea where he was. Then Grover was there, calming him down and making him remember. When he remembered he calmed down, but soon realized he wasn't in his cabin. He looked down the rock wall, noticing everyone standing there, everyone. They all looked up at him with the same confused, worried look, the one he hated getting. The look that was full of pity, they felt bad for him. He didn't want that, he was still the same person, the same Percy who saved the world so many times, the one that was strong and confident. He realized that now everyone knew that he wasn't okay; everyone knew he wasn't as strong as he seemed. Connor and Travis weren't laughing like they thought they'd be, Clarisse wasn't sneering like she thought she'd be, and Annabeth was much more worried than she had ever been in her life.

Percy slowly made his way down the wall, Grover right behind him. When his feet his the ground his face was terrified, but he said nothing. He just turned and slowly made his way back to the Poseidon cabin, not wanting to see their faces anymore. everyone knew Percy wasn't okay, everyone knew he wasn't alright. What they didn't know was that his nightmares were worse than anything they could imagine, bad enough to make him forget.

Everyone knew, but no one said anything. Annabeth tried to ask him about it at first, but her questions were ignored, blocked out. Soon she would wake up early and go wait in the Poseidon cabin with Grover, wanting to make Percy alright, make him remember. They would comfort him in the morning, help him sleep at night, and no one said anything about it. Sure there were whispers and rumors about what was wrong, but no one talked to Percy about it and Percy talked to now one. The nightmare were known, but the subjects of them were a mystery, what they were about was unknown.

About a month after everyone finding out, Percy and Clarisse were having an argument about her losing a sword fight. A few people gathered around to watch, the argument was getting very heated. Then Clarisse said something she will never be able, something that made all the whispers stop. "Well atleast I'm not afraid of closing my eyes!" once those words spilled out of her mouth she gasped and covered her mouth, wanting to take it back.

Percy froze, not knowing what to say. Then he stood up tall and said something that everyone would never forget. "They aren't nightmare, you know." He spoke like this was an everyday conversation, but his body language was very still. Clarisse stopped trying to apologize and looked him in the eyes, confused. " "They're dreams, not nightmare. It's the same every night, and so horrible it makes me want to forget who I am."

Clarisse just looked at him, then responded with a question no one was brave enough to ask. "What are they about?"she practically whispered.

Percy took a deep breath and looked down at his feet, their prior argument forgotten. "They're about me, and the camp. They're demigod dreams, except they aren't coming up soon. In the future, I am going to be the cause of the camps distraction, but it won't be by the Titan's doing. Everynight I can picture it in my head. The ground swallowing everything, water flooding the ground, gods stamping their feet on any survivors. So every morning when I wake up, I treasure those few moments when I'm not Percy Jackson, I'm not the cause of the camps destruction. For a few moments I'm just a kid who doesn't know where he is. They aren't nightmares, they're dreams."

From that day forward, the dreams went away, the screams stopped, and Percy always remembered who he was. He always remembered he would be the downfall of Camp Halfblood.

**OKay, so it's done! Hoped you liked my first oneshot ever! I liked the idea but I would love to know what you guys thought. So pleas ehit the review button down below and tell me. Well, that it for now, oh and check out my other stories. I love you guys, BYEEEEEEEEEEE**

**~Grace Elizabeth**


End file.
